Alone
Intro Hello, this is another fanfiction by Lu and Kera. It is a continuation of The Nightmare Before Christmas. But it's not necessarily about Christmas. The plot is lost in the fog of the woods. It shall dawn on you very soon in the story, reader. Now let's go, through the pumpkin door, and be sure to watch your step! Characters Miretta Cerbi Pyra Kadav Skella Oogie Boogie Serpens Jack Sally Lock Shock Barrel Mayor And many more Chapter One: Searching Soft footsteps pierced the silent hallway. Miretta slowy looked around, adjusting her bow. "Cerbi? You in here?" She called. There were three yips, and a skeletal cerberus hopped off the platform stage. "Looks like nothing's here." She said, turning for the door, Cerbi on her heels. Outside, a girl in a black turtleneck and jeans was twirling a bone that was sharpened on one end. Through her skeleton mask, she seemed bored, altough she was dodging fireballs coming from a girl with flame red hair, orange T-shirt, and blue jeans. "This idea of Miretta's was total bubkis." She said with a sigh. "Tell me about it." The other girl groaned, her fingertips ablaze. A boy that was tall, skinny, with messy black hair, a black shirt, brown pants, and crooked glasses was grinning; despite the fact it was very cold and creepy. "Well, Pyra, at least there's one place we haven't checked yet." Miretta said, her bony figure coming from the doorway. "No. Anywhere but there." Pyra said bitterly. Skella yawned and slipped her bone into her sleeve, it disappearing and not falling back out when her hand was visible again,﻿ "Yes, there. Exactly there." Miretta said at Pyra. "It's the only place we haven't checked, and we obviously should. Any onjections, other than Pyra?" Skella stayed quiet, but a soft voice behind her siad, "I'll go anywhere with yuo, dear Miretta..." Miretta;s eyes widened as she spun around, her hands flailing, and she smacked Kadav on the face. "Kadav! Stop doing that!" Kadav acted like he didn't even get hit. "Well, let's go!" He said optimistically. Soon, they had arrived at the old, rotting house a little aways from the town gates. "Well, here goes." Skella slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly. The second Miretta glanced in, she stood stiff. "Please tell me that wasn't a...a...Snake..." ''She thought, her fear suddenly flooding into her. When she looked back, the long, narrow figure was gone. Pyra walked ahead of her, grabbing her arma nd jarring ehr along. "Get your head outta the clouds, Miretta. We've got some searching to do." "Okay, okay." Miretta walked to a room that seemed filled with books. Pyra looked around with a bored expression. "Can I torch them?" Miretta yelled no, and Kadav left the room. "I ll follow him," Skella volunteered, and left as well. Miretta gazed around the room. There were inches of dust on some piles. Pyra made a fireball and expertly pictched it at a rather large clump. The clump caught fire and burned quickly, following everal lines of dust branching out form it, before the whole thing disappeared in a puff of smoke. Miretta glanced at a particuarly large book. She could see it was titled "History Of Halloween Town". Pyra looked over at the book. "Looks boring." Miretta rolled ehr eyes and pulled the book off the shelf, and opened the dusty volume. She turned to the index and scanned the names. Pyra leaned over and pointed to one. "Oh! Lock! I wanna see that person!" Miretta handed her the book, and let Pyra read that section. She turned to the right page, and scanned the paragraph about Lock. "Hey! It says here, that he's pyrokinetic. Cool! And he has flaming red hair, like me, he likes to torture people, and he likes hot places... Wow! It's like we're related!" Skella looked at the book. "Hmm... according to this, he's friends with two others named Shock and Barrel. Turn to Barrel, Pyra." She asked. Pyra turned to Barrel's page. Skella skimmed it over. "Hm. He wears a skeleton mask, like me! And by the looks of it, we have the same color hair!" Pyra looked at and compared the pictures. "It's kinda creepy... You and him look alike, and I look like devil. Hey. Where's Kadav?" "I brought him back in. But... I guess he left again." Skella said. "Kadav! Come in here! We want to check something out!" Pyra called. "You called?" said a rapsy voice behind Pyra. He yelped and turned, throing a fireball at the voice. Kadav easily dodged, cackling. "Look, just compare yourself to her!" Pyra said, turning to Shock's page and pointing at her picture. Kadav studied the picture and then said, I don't see it." Pyra glared at him. "Enough with the funny business, you could be her twin." "I doubt twin." Miretta said. "Look at her birth date." Pyra went back to the index and placed a finger on another name. "Jack Skellington....." She turned to his page. She scanned the page and her eyes widened. "Miretta..." Miretta looked at her confusedly. "Looks like we found ''your twin." "Listen, this book is really old! I doubt any of them are our twins! Relavtives maybe, but definatley not twins!" Miretta muttered, before looking at the page. "I can't have some fun? Miretta, you really suck," Pyra grumbled. Miretta waved the comment aside, reading about Jack Skellington. After a few seconds, Miretta dropped the book. "Any of you hear that?" She asked quickly. "Hear what?" Skella muttered. "I thought I heard a snake..." Pyra rolled her eyes. "You're afraid of a measly little snake? Wimp." Kadav dangled a tiny spider over her head. She shrieked very very loudly. Miretta took the spider from Kadav. "You're afraid of a measly little SPIDER." Suddenly, something fell and hit Miretta square on the head. She fell backwards, just as the floor underneath all four of them collapsed. Startled, Pyra created a fireball, which lighted all the dust n the room. The room promptly exploded. Miretta got up, rubbing where the object had hit her head. There was a small crack. "Great, my head is broken," she muttered. Pyra moaned nearby. "Uhgh... I think... I broke my hand..." Skella was standing, looking around the vacant area they had landed. Kadav was being his usually weird self and constantly poking Skella. "Syop it before I break your neck," Skella said, and Kadav backed away. Miretta looked around as well. "Well, looks like we're in some sort of basement." Pyra instantly glues herself to the nearest person, who happened to be Skella. "So many... S-spiders..." "Say what?" Miretta suddenly noticed quite a few large spiders on the ceiling. A cold sharp hiss filled the room, and she almost fainted. "Snake," Kadav called monotonely, and then got hit by Skella's bone. A second later, two large scarlet eyes appeared in the shadows. Chapter Two: Unwelcome Miretta fought every urge in her to scream. Pyra made a fireball, and Skella took out her bone. Kadav just stood there, his gaze transfixed on the eyes. There was another hiss, followed by a low voice. "A child of he issssss unwelcome. Masssster is not pleassssed..." That's when Miretta screamed. "It talks1 it's a talking snake!" Pyra threw her fireball at the nsake. It hissed angrily and retreated. "Disssspleasssed..." Skella looked shocked. "If my calculations of eye size is correct. That was one big snake." Kadav nodded. "Python." "Can we just get out of herre?!" Miretta screeched, holding onto Pyra for deal life. Skella looked up at the hole they crashed through. "Maybe. Depends on if there's a ladder or not." Kadav appeard, holding a lassoed rope. "Where did you get that?" Skella asked. Kadav didn't answer. he just threw the rop up to the splintered floor until it held,a nd climed up. Soon, they were out of the house. "I am SO glad to get out of there," Miretta muttered. Pyra agreed. "But what did that snake mean by Master?" Skella wondered. "Who knows and who cares?" Miretts said. "Let's just leeave!" The four headed to the forest. Back in the house, the snake was speaking to an unkown person. "Child of he, ssssir." "...What was that, Serpens? Child of whom?" said a voice from the shadows. "He, sssir. Jack..." Serpens replied. "What?!" The voice roared. "You let them in HERE?!" "Sssssooo sssorry, sssir.... " Serpens whispered. "SORRY? SORRY IS NO EXCUSE. YOU LET HIS DAUGHTER ''IN HERE, AN YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" Serpens hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Yesss..." The voice went silent. Serpens shivered slightly. "FIND THEM!" boomed the voice. Serpens hissed an okay, then slithered to an exit hole. "I hated that tree," Pyra said, pointing at a tree labeled witha big red heart. "Yeah. Too lovey-dovey for my taste." Skella said. "It wasn't that bad," Kadav said quietly, earningweird looks from the other three. "There's only one door we haven't gone in is that one." Pyra said, pointing to a bright green pine tree door. "Well, let's give it a shot!" Miretta said, grasping the door knob. So they all went through the door, finding themselves falling... After a few minutes, they landed with a Thump on some snow. Pyra grimaced. "It's too cold here." She made a fireball in hr palm and melted the snow around her. THey all got up, Cerbi yipping curiously as snowflakes fell on his heads. Pyra wanted to singe him to bone dust, but Miretta had her under radar. Kadav and Skella, however, were ogling at everything around them. "I think I see a figure over there." Kadav said, motioning to his right. Miretta peered into the snow, and Pyra commented, "This person looks fat." Miretta gave Pyra a sharp glance. "he's probably buried under numerous coats and hats and things, you idiot," she said. Pyra just rolled her eyes. As the figure approaced, they realized that the person really ''was fat, not just under coats. Pyra gave Miretta a smirk, but it was ignored. "Hello!" Kadav yelled at the fat person. "Who are you?" Miretta looked down, about to mutter something to Cerbi, when she noticed the skeletal cerberus was gone. He was running twoard the figure. "Cerbi!" she shouted. "Stop!" "Go! Go the the weird person!" Pyra screamed at the dog. Cerbi stopped in his tracks, lookingback and forth between Pyra and Miretta, not sure which orders to follow. He then scampered back to Miretta. "Dumb dog..." Pyra muttered. It was at that point the figure seemed to notice them. The figure waddled towards them, amkign an effort ot trudge through the snow. Cerbi yipped, as if the person was an old friend of his. Category:Fanfictions Category:Lugia And Kera Fanfics